The beneficial effects of employing various methods and apparatus for illuminating an object of interest for purposes of inspection and the like are well known. The prior art is replete with numerous examples of prior art teachings which suggest various means for effectively illuminating an object of interest so as to prevent shadows, or further generating appropriate reflected light in given wavelengths which then may be processed by an image processor.
An example of a prior art reference similar to that described, above, is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 6,341,878 to Chiang. The teachings of that patent relate to a method and apparatus for providing uniform diffuse illumination to a surface. This prior art reference discloses in some detail the prior art practices relative to providing illumination of an object of interest. Referring now to FIG. 1 of that patent, it will be seen that an object to be inspected 44 is placed upon a supporting surface 12 which may be stationary or moving and wherein light 30 is reflected from a reflector 16 so as to illuminate the supporting surface thereof. Referring now to FIG. 2 of that same patent, a reflector 100 is provided, however, the object to be inspected is illuminated from below by means of a diffused light source 122. This diffused light is operable to reflect from an overhead parabolic reflector at various angles to provide the advantages as outlined in that patent.
While the prior art illumination methodology as provided herein has operated with some degree of success, various shortcomings are attendant with the practices associated with the prior art devices such as seen in U.S. Pat. No. 6,341,878. For example, one of the chief shortcomings associated with an assembly such as seen in that reference relates to the problems associated with the obscuring of the light which is passed through the diffuser as employed with that invention. Inasmuch as the diffuser assembly is positioned below the product to be inspected, debris or other material which finds its way onto the top of the diffuser has the effect of obscuring or otherwise blocking light passing through the underlying diffuser assembly so that the light which was to be reflected from the reflector does not reach the object to be inspected. Therefore, unless the prior art device is kept perfectly clean, some amount of light will not reach the object to be inspected thereby not thoroughly illuminating the product that is being inspected.
An endless belt that is useful in an object inspection system and which avoids the shortcomings attendant with the prior art practices utilized heretofore is the subject matter of the present application.